Christmas Kiss
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: My version of the dinner scene in 'iChristmas.' Seddie!


Disclaimer: Seeing as this didn't happen in the episode, I don't own anything.

I drew a picture for this a while back. It's over at deviant. **_Just remember to take out the spaces._**

http : / / dreams-are-our-lives . deviantart . com / art / Sam-Freddie-Christmas-Kiss-107134914?q=gallery%3ADreams-are-our-lives%2F9464627&qo=15

* * *

Carly glared at Spencer and Ms. Benson in anger and shock, her back against the door. Gulping, she placed her hand on the doorknob. "Um, Spencer?"

"Yes, Carly?" Her brother replied?

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend to have dinner with us." Behind her back, Carly crossed her fingers.

"Of course I don't mind. The more the merrier." He said with a chuckle. He held tight to Ms. Benson, making Carly want to puke.

"Thanks." Carly turned and opened the door. She stood aside to show everybody…

Sam.

Gasps went all around.

"Samantha?" Freddie stuttered out.

Sam stood there, her blond hair straight and rolling down her back. She had an orange T-shirt on, a white tank over it. She wore a blue and white skirt – which she kept fiddling with – above knee-high black, red, and green socks and Mary Janes. She stepped forward. "Hi Fredward, Mr. Shay, Ms. Benson; it's nice to see you." She said politely.

"Samantha…what a surprise." Spencer uttered.

"Would it be okay that I stay, Mr. Shay?" Samantha murmured, still fiddling with her skirt.

"Of course. Please join us." Spencer turned to Ms. Benson, whispering to her something only she could hear. Ms. Benson sighed, moving to set another place.

Carly slightly tugged Sam forward, placing her beside Freddie.

"So, umm, Sam, when did you get out of Juvy?" Rona mocked.

"Juvy?" Spencer and Ms. Benson's voices rose together.

"Umm…" Sam looked anywhere but at Freddie. "What time is it?"

"7:23." Rona answered, looking at her Pearpod.

Sam turned to Carly. "What time did you see me?"

"5:30."

"About 2 hours ago."

"So…" Spencer walked forward with a tray of stuffing. "Are you on probations?"

"Uh…"

"She's on Holiday!" Carly jumped in. Everyone looked to her. "I saw her and thought about how hungry she was and invited her."

"Oh." Spencer thought for a second. "Well, that was very considerate of you, Carly."

"Come, Come, let's eat dinner." Ms. Benson called.

Everybody gathered about the table. Carly let a hidden smile show as she witnessed Sam smoosh into Freddie. Both blushed.

"Rona, is that a Pearpod?"

"Yes it was. Freddie got it for me." Rona bragged.

"Oh." A flash of hurt crossed her face. She put on a smile. "Good for you." She turned her attention to the other end of the table. "Mr. Shay, I hear you got a promotion. Congratulations."

Spencer got a look of pride across his face. "Thank you, Samantha." He grasped Ms. Benson's hand. "I'm also engaged."

"Oh." Samantha let her fake smile widen. "More congratulations."

The food was served and dinner went on quietly. Carly was greatly surprised at Sam's behavior – it was utterly polite! So unlike her Sam.

Sam and Freddie reached forward to the croissants. Their hands brushed and Sam's jumped back, staring down at her plate. Freddie looked at her, then back at the bread rolls. He grabbed two and handed one to her.

"Thank you." She murmured.

Rona glared. As Freddie began to eat again, she grabbed his shirt and smashed her lips against his. Freddie pushed her away, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Rona! What are you doing?"

"Showing Samantha here that _I_ am your girlfriend, not her." Rona stood up and glared at Sam. "No matter how much she wants to be."

"WHAT?" Everybody looked at Sam. Carly could see tears in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Sam stood up and bolted to the door. Carly chased after her.

"No." Carly grabbed Sam and turned her back to the table. "Sam, do what you've always wanted to do."

Sam gulped, walking forward. She stared at Freddie with a nervous look.

"Sam?"

Quickly, she closed her eyes and smashed her lips against the other boy's. She felt him freeze against her. But soon, he kissed her back and his arms wound themselves around her waist.

"Fredward Benson!" came the shrill, combined voices of Rona and Ms. Benson.

Carly watched in happiness and surprise. Slowly, she realized Ms. Benson, Spencer, and Rona were fading. And in the corner of the room was the metal tree that had started this stupid, stupid wish.

But Sam and Freddie were still kissing.

Carly smiled. Clearing her throat, Sam and Freddie pulled apart. Sam turned in Freddie's arms, their clothes fading back to how they were.

"So…how did this happen?"

Sam looked back at Freddie and what just happened filled her eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Freddie muttered.

Sam looked between Carly and Freddie. Slowly, she shrugged and captured Freddie's lips in hers. Freddie wasted no time in kissing back.

Carly chuckled. "I'll leave you two to that." She snuck out.


End file.
